Anton Sokolov
Anton Sokolov is the head of the Academy of Natural Philosophy and the Royal Physician. In addition to being a highly sought-after painter, he is a prolific inventor, and is responsible for much of the technology encountered in Dishonored. He also created Sokolov's Elixir, which restores health and staves off the dangerous effects of the rat plague. Sokolov has little consideration for ethics, and intentionally infects healthy citizens to research the plague; one of these can be found imprisoned in his laboratory, along with an audiograph containing his observations in regard to her. In his spare time, Anton is a painter, sculptor, and drunkard. His works are famous and nobles pay exorbitant amounts of coin to have portraits made for them, despite Sokolov's contempt for the aristocracy. He is somewhat obsessed with the Outsider, so much so that he attempts many rituals and sacrifices in order to summon him, to no avail. The Outsider's reasoning for not showing himself to Sokolov is that he doesn't find him "interesting enough" to be worth meeting. Before the events of Dishonored, Anton worked with Esmond Roseburrow to create Dunwall's industrial revolution, and possessed an intense rivalry with Piero Joplin, going so far as to get Piero removed from the Academy. Currently, Sokolov lives above Kaldwin's Bridge, in a safehouse located at the very top of a large building. On the orders of Farley Havelock, Anton is targeted for abduction by Corvo Attano, and is later interrogated by the pair at the Hound Pits pub. Trivia *Sokolov is voiced by Roger L. Jackson. *Based on his name, it is possible that he is of Tyvian descent. *Several of Sokolov's paintings can be found in Dishonored, and are among the most important things to look for. Every painting is worth three hundred coins; furthermore, the game counts "Sokolov paintings found" as a separate point at the end of each mission. It is therefore recommended to obtain the paintings for the sake of completion, as well as for major bonus cash. *Sokolov may be modeled after Grigori Rasputin, the Russian mystic who was hired to heal Czar Nicholas II's son of hemophilia and a notoriously debauched party animal, both on his scruffy appearance and name composition. However, his genius mind at technology and his fame at painting has a resemblance to the renowned Renaissance polymath Leonardo da Vinci. *He is fond of King Street Brandy, an expensive liquor containing a drop of whale oil which Piero describes as "revolting." Corvo can bribe him with a bottle to give up information on Lady Boyle. *During the mission, The Loyalists, Sokolov escapes his cell and takes shelter with Piero in the workshop. While there, they reconcile their differences and complete an advanced arc pylon to use against their attackers. *In the low chaos ending, Piero and Sokolov combine their talents, and thereby discover a cure for the plague. *It is mentioned by Lord Pendleton that Sokolov was never that fond of the Lord Regent, and suspected Hiram to be the "source of their trouble". Gallery Sokolov texture model by Mashru Mishu.jpg|Sokolov texture model by Mashru Mishu. Sokolov in-game model by Mashru Mishu.jpg|Sokolov in-game model by Mashru Mishu. Light Along the Inverse Curve, Sokolov's Self Portrait.png|"Light Along the Inverse Curve, Sokolov's Self Portrait." Sokolovcampbell.jpg|Sokolov painting High Overseer Campbell. wanted_poster_sokolv.jpg|A wanted poster featuring the abduction of Sokolov. AntonSokolov.jpg|Anton Sokolov, working on his elixir. Sokolov-Prisoner.png|Sokolov speaking to one of his test subjects. Sokolov-Boat.png|Sokolov unconscious on Samuel's boat after his abduction. Pierofindsanewally.png|Piero and Sokolov after reconciling. The Empress and the Empty Set.png|"The Empress and the Empty Set," Sokolov's portrait of the Empress. The Isometry of High Overseer Thaddeus Campbell.png|"The Isometry of High Overseer Thaddeus Campbell," Sokolov's portrait of Thaddeus Campbell. Pendletonfamilysokolov.jpg|"Custis, Morgan and the Postulate Child," Sokolov's portrait of the Pendleton brothers. Ladyboyle.jpg|"The Obtuse Arguments of Lady Boyle," Sokolov's portrait of Lady Boyle. Lordregent.jpg|"The Spymaster's Axis of Asymmetry," Sokolov's portrait of Hiram Burrows. The Torturer's Quaternionic Groan.png|"The Torturer's Quaternionic Groan," Sokolov's portrait of the Royal Interrogator. Daud and the Parabola of the Lost Seasons.png|"Daud and the Parabola of Lost Seasons," Sokolov's portrait of Daud. VeraMoray.jpg|"Vera Moray and the Affix of Her Skin," Sokolov's portrait of Vera Moray. The Commutative Rats and the Weeper.png|"The Cumulative Rats and the Weeper," Sokolov's portrait of plague rats and a weeper. The Outsider and the Circumscribed Void.png|"The Outsider and the Circumscribed Void," Sokolov's portrait of the Outsider. Pierosokolovcure.jpg|Piero and Solokov cure the plague. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Spoilers